1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for obtaining an extract or infusion of coffee, black tea, green tea or the like (hereinafter referred to as hot beverage liquid of as coffee extract or the like) by filtration and a method for obtaining a coffee extract or the like by filtration using the apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for obtaining a coffee extract by filtration according to individual taste quickly and reliably at any time and place as occasion demands insofar as boiling water is available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various methods of preparing coffee or the like: particularly for coffee, drip coffee preparation is suitable for more than 10 persons, whereas preparation by the paper filter method, siphon method, Neapolitan drip method, percolator method and espresso method are suitable for one or a few persons.
However, all of these methods are disadvantageous in that coffee cannot be satisfactorily brewed without experience and skill when it is employed at home or outdoors. Besides, they entail troublesome work in preparing to mate the coffee and in cleaning up afterward. Since such coffee-making methods are not always opportune in terms of the number of users who desire coffee, various means of preparing coffee, including instant coffee, have been proposed to solve the foregoing problems.
Japanese Patent Application No. 56-156118, for instance, discloses a handy apparatus for obtaining a coffee that is tastier than instant coffee, the apparatus comprising a first vessel containing packs of ground coffee, sugar and milk with filter paper stretched thereon, a cradle for use when the first vessel is set upside down, and a second vessel which doubles as a brewed coffee container, the inverted first vessel being placed on top of the second vessel and wrapped together in gas barrier paper.
Notwithstanding, only the particular coffee contained and packed in the first vessel can be prepared and coffee prepared to satisfy individual tastes.